ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
550 Central Park West
550 Central Park West (also known as The Shandor, Shandor Building, Dana's apartment and "Spook Central"), is the super-conductive antenna and portal to our realm, created by Ivo Shandor and the Cult of Gozer to bring forth their "divine" master Gozer itself in its Destructor Form.Ray Stantz (1984). Ghostbusters(1999) (DVD ts. 1:10:52-1:10:58, 1:11:28-1:11:36). Columbia TriStar Home Video. Ray says: "Cold riveted girders with cores of pure selenium...The whole building is a huge super-conductive antenna that was designed and built expressly for the purpose of pulling in and concentrating spiritual turbulence. Your girlfriend, Pete, lives in the corner penthouse of Spook Central."' History Design and Construction According to research at the Hall of Records, Ray was able to discern that the structural details of the apartment building, such as the use of a magnesium-tungsten alloy, were very unusual. In Tobin's Spirit Guide, Egon also discovered that the architect of the building, Ivo Shandor, also led a cult of almost 1,000 members that worshiped the ancient Sumerian deity Gozer. He was, in addition to an architect, a doctor. The cult's rituals on the building's roof, including unnecessary surgeries, were intended to bring about the end of the world. In conclusion, the building's design, even in the elements used to construct it, were all designed to harness spiritual turbulence. Ghostbusters In 1984, Dana Barrett and Louis Tully both lived on the 22nd floor of the apartment building. In anticipation of Gozer's arrival, the Terror Dogs broke out of a pair of Gothic statues placed on the roof and proceeded to inhabit Dana and Louis. After this, the two, now under the identities of Zuul, The Gatekeeper and Vinz Clortho, The Keymaster, met in Dana's apartment following the explosion at the Firehouse. Afterwards, both Dana and Louis (under the control of Zuul and Vinz Clortho) transformed into the Terror Dog monsters after opening the doorway for the coming of Gozer, who appeared and confronted the Ghostbusters. Afterwards, Gozer assumed its new Destructor Form: the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man, after being inadvertently chosen by Ray. Finally, the Ghostbusters reversed the particle flow through Gozer's gateway and caused the biggest interdimensional crossrip since the Tunguska blast of 1909. Dana and Louis changed back into human beings. Dana's Apartment Dana lived in room number 2206 on the 22nd floor. One day, after returning to her place, Dana witnessed several eggs jump off a carton and fry atop her kitchen counter. She also caught a glimpse of the Temple of Gozer and Zuul inside her refrigerator. She left completely frightened and sought the Ghostbusters for help. Peter investigated with the apartment with a Ghost Sniffer but detected nothing. On the night she had arranged a date with Dr. Peter Venkman to discuss the details of her case, Dana was attacked inside her apartment by Zuul. This time, however, Dana was unable to escape and was possessed and inhabited by the Terror Dog. Peter later arrived at her place to encounter the possessed Dana and discover that she now called herself Zuul, The Gatekeeper and was now seeking The Keymaster. She spoke of the coming of Gozer and led him to her bedroom, attempting to seduce him under the false impression that he was The Keymaster. Peter rebuffed her advances and an angry Dana spoke in a demonic voice before levitating off her bed, growling and snarling monstrously in frustration. Dana was then sedated by Peter, lying unconscious on her bed while Peter headed back to the Firehouse and finally waking up when the storage grid exploded setting all the captured ghosts free. With full view from her bay windows, the possessed Dana watched with a contented evil grin as the ghosts and supernatural energy filled the skyline; blowing up her windows with a powerful roar as the energy approached her building leaving a path for The Keymaster to find her. After the explosion Dana awaited the successful arrival of The Keymaster, embracing in a passionate kiss before she led him to Gozer's Temple atop the rooftop of her building where they completed the ritual to open the gates for the coming of Gozer. A hidden stairwell (directly behind where Dana's refrigerator used to be) was taken by the pair to directly access the roof. The Ghostbusters later accessed this stairwell when they arrived to save the world. Louis' Apartment Louis Tully lived in room number 2202 on the 22nd floor across the hall and two doors down from Dana. For some reason, the door to his apartment kept locking on him. Soon after Dana was possessed by Zuul, Louis was attacked by Vinz Clortho during a party he held to celebrate his fourth anniversary as an accountant. Louis fled his apartment with the Terror Dog in hot pursuit. The police conducted a brief investigation of Louis' apartment later that night around 9 pm. Ghostbusters: The Video Game After the Ghostbusters return to the Firehouse with the Gozerian Codex, they attempt to make sense of the Mandala. Ilyssa Selwyn reveals a connection it has with Ivo Shandor and his firm's renovations and public works. Egon Spengler mentions Dana and Central Park West.GBTVGReferenceDanaBarrett.jpg Ray also later mentions both when the team discusses the Mandala upon returning from the Natural History Museum.GBTVGReferenceDanaAndCentralParkWest02.jpg When the Ghostbusters arrive at Central Park, they see Psychokinetic Atmospheric Influence coming from Shandor's mausoleum. Winston answers Egon's hint that it looks very similar to what happened atop Central Park West when Gozer first arrived. GBTVGReferenceDanaAndCentralParkWestRV03.jpg In the finale of the Shandor Incident, the Ghostbusters head to Central Park. As they drive into the park, 550 Central Park West is in background. Secondary Canon History IDW Comics Main Canon Koza'Rai recalled the death of his son, Gozer, and the scene of the Ghostbusters crossing the streams atop Central Park West is seen. Years later, part of Ray's precognitive episode took place atop the building. The next morning, Idulnas manifested in one of the units and grabbed its occupant, Jim Silver. Ray was later brought to the roof by Idulnas to participate in Gozer's rite of change. The other Ghostbusters arrived by helicopter and confronted Idulnas. The battle quickly turned into another rematch against the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. From room 2206's window, Ray captured Gozer with the Megatrap. The resulting explosion of Stay Puft left the building in ruin once again. Peter was caught in an explosion caused by Ron Alexander and Jillian Holtzmann testing their Remote Access Teleportation Unit. Taken to the hospital, Peter was left in a state similar to a coma. He found himself on the psychic plane and hoped he wasn't possessed again. A voice was heard and invited him to a door. Peter found himself in a room that looked like Dana's kitchen at 550 Central Park West and an entity took on Dana's appearance. Peter noticed it got one detail wrong: Dana didn't do broccoli. It insisted it was just trying to put him at ease. Jenny Moran suddenly jumped the entity and told Peter to run. Peter pointed out there was nowhere to run. Jenny was tossed off. It insisted Peter's unconscious state allowed for easy contact and it only wanted to pass along a warning. Peter was skeptical but the entity warned them the Ghostbusters' interdimensional presence disrupted the balance in the multiverse and would catch the attention of P.K.E. predators. Jenny found the warning too convenient. Deviations In an alternate timeline, the Ghostbusters chose not to cross the streams and the top section of the building was spared from any destruction. Likewise, after Gozer was sent back in time, it went back through its portal and the building was again spared. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Ivo Shandor distorted reality and twisted the city into a maze filled with ghosts. The Ghostbusters navigated the labyrinth towards the Shandor Building and closed Beckon Spirit World Gates along the way. As his last act before getting trapped, Shandor transported the rooftop of the building back in time to before Gozer was banished. The Ghostbusters now had to battle Gozer once more. They crossed the streams to seal the Unison Gates and defeated Gozer. Development From a script stand-point, deciding what was going on at 55 Central Park West was difficult. Shay, Don (November 1985). ''Making Ghostbusters, p. 12. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Ivan Reitman says: "The hardest thing, though, was deciding what was going on in that damn apartment building on Central Park West." The crew went with their second choice for a filming location, 55 Central Park West. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 41 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Joe Medjuck says: "Our second choice -- which we finally ended up using -- was at 55 Central Park West. That building had a great view of the park, but without the additional vantage points for shooting." The building didn't have an upper section that was called for in the script so the upper stories and temple were added through matte paintings. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 40. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "Since the actual structure had a roofline decidedly unlike the one called for in the script, the upper section of the building -- even though ill-defined from such a distance -- was matted out of the live-action photography and rerendered in the form of a painting by Matthew Yuricich." Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 56 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "While a real building in New York provided the requisite lower floors, the upper stories and temple rooftop were added alternately via matte paintings, miniatures and full-size sets." Eight stories were added. Ivan Reitman (2014). Ghostbusters 1 & 2 Gift Set (2014) "Time Is But A Window: Ghostbusters II and Beyond" (DVD ts. 12:05-12:11). Columbia Pictures. Ivan says: "We added eight stories to the building that's actually there at 65th and Park -- Central Park West." In order to augment the building, the taller building behind it was painted out entirely and the one on the left was shortened. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 59 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "To accentuate the structure, the taller building behind it was painted out entirely and the one to the left was shortened." For closer shots, a 15 foot miniature was constructed. Its construction was supervised by Mark Stetson. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 59 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "Closer views employed a fifteen-foot miniature constructed under the supervision of Mark Stetson." Just before shooting, the co-op at 55 Central Park West informed the crew they didn't want the location to be filmed. Eventually, the crew talked them into reconsidering and giving permission to shoot. Beyond the Marquee Joe Medjuck Interview 9/15/14 For filming the first scene of the building, it was originally intended to start at the roof and pan down to Dana Barrett. Since there was no temple, the pan would have required a complicated matte composite shot. Instead, the shot was done from a reverse angle with the camera looking down past one of the stone Terror Dogs, which was just a painting. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 40. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "As storyboarded by Thom Enriquez, the original concept was to start at the roof and then pan down the building to Dana as she enters from the street. Since the rooftop temple was not actually on the building, however, the pan would have entailed a very complex matte composite. In the end, the shot was achieved from a reverse angle, with the camera looking down past one of the stone Terror Dogs -- in this case, just a painting -- to Dana entering the apartment building below." John DeCuir and his team redressed the building and added breakaway awnings for the earthquake later in the movie. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 41 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Joe Medjuck says: "John DeCuir redressed the building, adding awnings to the front and other things that could be broken off later during the earthquake and explosion. In reality, someone like Dana Barrett could never have afforded to live in that apartment complex, but it looks good in the movie." DeCuir took great care and detail in designing and constructing the set for Dana's and Louis' apartments and the hallway in between at The Burbank Studios. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 45 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "The sprawling apartment house interiors -- two key apartment and the hallway between them -- extended over two adjoining soundstages on the Burbank studios lot." DeCuir preferred to base his sets in reality even though it was cheaper to piece sets together. The single set also made it easier for quick adjustments. The night before shooting, Ivan Reitman and crew asked for certain changes. The prop team worked through the night and add everything ready to next morning. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 45 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Michael Gross says: "Louis' apartment is actually behind the door that Louis comes out of, and Dana's apartment is actually on the other side of the door she enters -- which is unusual in filmmaking. Often, it's cheaper to piece things together. But John DeCuir likes to base his sets in reality as much as possible. And it made things much easier for Ivan when it came to shoot. John's entire crew were really incredible. We went into Dana's apartment set the night before shooting and said, 'We want this changed, we want that changed.' The prop people worked all through the night; and the next morning, the entire set was redressed to our specifications." The set was built 6 feet off the soundstage floor so that operators could work from underneath and move the Terror Dogs. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 42. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "Blueprints for Dana's and Louis' apartments and the hallway in between. Designed by John DeCuir, the sets were constructed as a single unit at The Burbank Studios. To facilitate effects work -- most especially the Terror Dogs' unwelcomed appearance midway through the film -- the entire structure was built six feet off the soundstage floor so that trained operators could climb underneath and actuate the puppetized party-crashers from below." After going through planning stages of camera angles, several sections were deemed unnecessary and never constructed such as Dana's bathroom or Louis' patio. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 42. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "After careful planning of anticipated camera angles, some elements of the set design -- such as Dana's bathroom and the patio outside Louis' apartment -- were deemed unnecessary and thus deleted prior to construction." Others sections were faithfully reproduced, like Dana's terrace. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 42. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "The terrace outside Dana's apartment was a faithful reproduction of the actual building exterior in New York, enabling it to be used for the scenes in which the outer wall to her apartment is blown away by psychic forces." DeCuir also made sure there were no obstructions underneath parts of the set that could interfere with filming, such as hidden mechanisms for Dana's armchair added by Chuck Gaspar's team. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 42. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "DeCuir was careful to specify that no obstructions be placed beneath that portion of the set where hidden mechanisms would be needed to slide Dana's armchair across the floor on concealed tracks." Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 45 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Joe Medjuck says: "It wasn't that the set was so big. Technically, we could have fit it all on one stage. But we needed the extra space for Chuck Gaspar and his physical effects crew to do their construction, and we also needed it to enable us to get the camera back far enough for the shot at the end of the film where you see the guys looking out through the hole that's been blown into the wall of Dana's apartment." Other sections, like Louis' wall and door were made for easy breakaway later on when Vinz Clortho tears through them. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 43. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "Wall and door sections within Louis' apartment were designed and constructed for easy breakaway by the rampaging Terror Dog." For the scene when the possessed Dana stares at the waves of ghosts, Gaspar's team filled the wall with balsawood bricks and breakaway glass. 15 air mortars were mounted and filled with wet sand. Once fired under pressure, it would behave like invisible shotgun pellets and blow out the wall and windows. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 147. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "While the possessed Dana stands transfixed - staring out her window as the wave of ghosts sweeps past - the forces of Gozer blast out an entire wall in her penthouse apartment. To achieve the shot, John DeCuir designed and constructed the set as it was to appear after the explosion. Then Chuck Gaspar and his crew filled it in with balsawood bricks and breakaway glass. Inside, fifteen air mortars were mounted and filled with wet sand - which when fired under pressure acted like invisible shotgun pellets to blow out the wall and windows." Not all of DeCuir's designs went through. The secret staircase leading up to the Temple of Gozer was rejected by Ivan Reitman. Reitman felt it was too out of place and seemed like something out of a Frankenstein movie. In no time, DeCuir came up with a stairwell in tune with the art deco styling of the building. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 43. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "DeCuir's first staircase leading to the rooftop temple was rejected by Ivan Reitman who felt it looked like something out of a Frankenstein movie. On short order, it was replaced by a stairwell more appropriate to the architectural style of the building." Photo backdrops were exactly what you would see from the actual building out of any given window. Still photographs were even shot from the roof and all the way around the building, at day and night. These were enlarged into backlit backdrops. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 61 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Michael Gross says: "So when you're in Dana's apartment and you're looking out the window at the photo backdrops positioned outside, that's an exact point of view from that floor of that address, as it would be looking out of that particular window. He even went to the extent of going up on the roof and shooting still photographs all the way around the building -- both day and night -- so that we could have them enlarged into just the right backlit backdrops." When principal photography ended in New York, the scene where Peter arrives for his date was shot at a set on Columbia Ranch, intended primarily for the sinkhole scene. The doorman was replaced with a Los Angeles based actor who looked like the New York actor used. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 124 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "Because shooting time ran out in New York, Venkman's entrance into Dana's apartment house was not shot at the 55 Central Park West location -- but rather at a facsimile of its ground floor constructed at the Columbia Ranch in Burbank for the later sinkhole sequence. Rather than go to the expense of bringing the New York 'doorman' to Los Angeles, a different, but similar-looking actor was hired for the pickup scene." The sinkhole scene was shot both at the New York location and in Los Angeles at the Columbia Ranch. A hydraulically-operated collapsing street and a copy of the ground floor exterior of the apartment was constructed at the ranch. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 163 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "A massive tremor rocks the area around Dana's apartment house, opening a fissure into which both the Ghostbusters and a parked police car tumble. To create the gaping sinkhole, a hydraulically-operated collapsing street was constructed at the Columbia Ranch, backed up by a facsimile of the ground floor exterior of the apartment building used on location - but without side streets or adjacent buildings." While at the New York set, no damage could done to the street so it had to be dressed. Large jutting slabs of simulated asphalt and a chopped police car were added. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 163 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "Since no permanent damage could be done to the streets in New York, the area around the actual apartment house location was dressed with large jutting slabs of simulated asphalt. A police car, cut in half and upended, helped further suggest the presence of chasms in the roadway." During filming at the New York location, street traffic was brought to a standstill, shutting down a good deal of Mahattan. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 163 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "Street traffic was brought to a virtual standstill whenever cameras were rolling." When Gozer causes debris to rain down on the people down below, in reality, the hundreds of extras were being hit by bits of styrofoam released from a giant crane. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 183 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "Hundreds of New York extras were pelted with cement debris - actually harmless bits of styrofoam released from a giant crane extending out over the crowd." The Ghostbusters' walk up the building's 35 flights were done at the Biltmore Hotel, which were only two flights. The other 32 flights were added in postproduction by the Entertainment Effects Group's matte department. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 165 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph says: "The apartment building's 'thirty-five flights of stairs' were, in reality, only two flights of stairs - filmed at the Biltmore Hotel location used earlier for the fictitious Sedgewick Hotel. The remaining flights were added in postproduction by the Entertainment Effects Group matte department." The scene when the Ghostbusters arrive in Dana's blown up apartment was done in a soundstage in Los Angeles. This shot was rear-projected into the open area of the matte painting. During matte photography, the camera started with a tight shot on the building's unpainted corner and pull back to the full master shot. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 164 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "During matte photography, the camera began in tight on the building's unpainted foreground corner and then pulled back slowly to a full master." Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 164 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "On an identical, but separate, photographic pass, live-action footage of the Ghostbusters peering out through the blown-away wall in Dana's ravaged apartment was rear-projected into the open area in the painting." Real Life The building at 55 Central Park West ( which was given the address 550 Central Park West in the movie ), also known as the Ghostbusters Building, is a housing cooperative located in Manhattan, New York City, U.S.A. The building was built in 1929 and designed by the firm Schwartz and Gross. Both the interior and the exterior possess unique architectural features that set the structure apart from its peers. The building is considered a contributing property within the Central Park West Historic District, which is listed on the National Register of Historic Places. Trivia *According to the August 5, 1983 draft of the movie script, 550 Central Park West was the only building built by Ivo Shandor. He completed it in 1923 and lived in its penthouse. Page 110 of August 5, 1983 "Ghostbusters" draft Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1983). Ghostbusters (First Draft August 5, 1983) (Script p. 109). Egon says: "It was completed in 1923."" *According to the October 7, 1983 draft of the movie script, another resident on the same floor as Dana and Louis was named Mrs. Blum. She is only noted as fleeing with an armload of small appliances. Third Draft, Revised 10/7/1983, p. 113 via Spook Central *In the final shooting script, the building was stated to have 35 flights of stairs. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 105. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "The Ghostbusters trudge up thirty-five flights of stairs." *The first choice for the Shandor building was 1 Fifth Avenue because it was felt the Washington Square Arch would have been a suitable landmark for the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man to walk past. Plans were dropped when the co-op committee for the building voted against its use in the film, according to Michael Gross. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 41 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Michael Gross says: "Our first choice for the apartment building was 1 Fifth Avenue. Washington Square is close by, and we felt it would have been very dramatic at the end for the Stay Puft marshmallow man to lumber past the Washington Square monument arch." Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 41 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Michael Gross says: "Plans to use the 1 Fifth Avenue building progressed to the point of designing preliminary rooftop sets for it, but were dropped when the co-op committee for the building voted against its use in the film." *At least one of the gargoyles was added in optically to the Shandor building. Joe Medjuck (2005). Ghostbusters- Commentary (2005) (DVD ts. 16:52-16:54). Columbia TriStar Home Video. Joe Medjuck says: "This was added optically, this gargoyle. " *When Peter shows up at the Shandor building for his date, the exterior was filmed in a back lot of Columbia Studios. Ivan Reitman (2005). Ghostbusters- Commentary (2005) (DVD ts. 55:05-55:14). Columbia TriStar Home Video. Ivan Reitman says: "And this was the street we created in the back lot of Columbia... Columbia Studios. " *The filming of the Ghostbusters arrival at the Shandor building caused major traffic in Manhattan, effectively shutting down most the area. Harold Ramis (2005). Ghostbusters- Commentary (2005) (DVD ts. 1:18:44-1:19:19). Columbia TriStar Home Video. Harold Ramis says: "So this is 65th and Central Park West so what happens there's the East-West crossing through the park on 65th and 66th. Columbus Circle is just off the street so when we were shooting this scene for three days, we stopped traffic here which shut down Columbus, 8th, Broadway, 7th, and 59th Street. Shot the East-West pass through the park, traffic started backing up to Times Square then Herald Square, Eastside, all the way to the river and they told us at one point we shut down 60% of Manhattan. " Dan Aykroyd got to meet science fiction writer Isaac Asimov during this shoot, but Asimov was angry about the traffic. Harold Ramis (2005). Ghostbusters- Commentary (2005) (DVD ts. 1:19:24-1:19:50). Columbia TriStar Home Video. Harold Ramis says: "Ah right, so we're taking a break one day, Danny and I are standing on 65th and Central Park West, Danny sees Isaac Asimov, who lives in the neighborhood. Danny was so excited, he was one of the great science fiction writers of our age, 'Mr. Asimov, Dan Aykroyd, we're shooting the Ghostbusters movie'... he says 'Are you the ones responsible for this?'... and he walks away. He couldn't get home. " Police had to arrest an obnoxious motorist during the shoot. Ivan Reitman (2005). Ghostbusters- Commentary (2005) (DVD ts. 1:20:05-1:20:19). Columbia TriStar Home Video. Ivan Reitman says: "I remember there was a guy trying to get through, a really obnoxious guy in a car in the area and he started giving the policemen who were working on the film some real grief so they just pulled him out of the car and arrested him. " *The stairwell was from the Biltmore Hotel. There were only two flights of stairs at the Biltmore Hotel. The rest were added in post-production. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 165. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Joe Medjuck (2005). Ghostbusters- Commentary (2005) (DVD ts. 1:22:02-1:22:07). Columbia TriStar Home Video. Joe Medjuck says: "This is one or two stairs then everything up is a matte painting. " Ivan Reitman (2005). Ghostbusters- Commentary (2005) (DVD ts. 1:22:08-1:22:16). Columbia TriStar Home Video. Ivan Reitman says: "I think this was shot at the Biltmore. " *The Ghostbusters: Storybook refers to it as The Shandor, an old fashioned skyscraper designed and built not long after the First World War.Digsby, Ann (1984). Ghostbusters: Storybook, p. 14. Scholastic Inc., New York NY USA, ISBN 0590336843.Ghostbusters: Storybook Chapter 2Ghostbusters: Storybook Page 14 close-up *In the Ghostbusters II August 5, 1988 draft, Ray alluded to the building on page 5 at the birthday party and on page 20 at Ray's Occult. Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1988). Ghostbusters II (August 5, 1988 Draft) (Script p. 5). Ray Stantz says: "...so we get up to the very top of the building and, yep, sure enough, there was a huge staircase, just hanging in mid-air, leading up into the middle of nowhere with those two vicious terror dogs I told you about guarding the entrance." Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1988). Ghostbusters II (August 5, 1988 Draft) (Script p. 20). "Ray Stantz says: "Because the last time we got involved in a case we accidentally conjured up a hundred foot marshmallow man and blew up the top three floors off a very exclusive high-rise."'' *In Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions, the building itself makes a cameo appearance during the cutscene showcasing the Ghostbusters driving though Central Park. The building appears much shorter in height than shown in the movie and has a new rooftop. Obviously, the building was renovated shortly after the events of the first film which lead to its change in appearance. **The new appearance in the game is actually how the building always looked in reality. The Gozerian rooftop was added via matte paintings during production of the first film. *On page six of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #11, 550 Central Park West and both Dana and Louis' units 2206 and 2202 is written on three Post-It Notes on the Spectral Almanac. *On page seven of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #12, Peter mentions 550 Central Park West in jest. *On page 10 of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #14, Dana's front door matches the design motif of the front doors of apartments in 550 Central Park West. *On page 13 of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #18, the etc. sign that appeared in Louis' apartment in the first movie makes a non-canon cameo on a wall in the cafe. *On page seven of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #3, John Bruno's layout of Louis Tully's apartment from the first movie, seen in Making Ghostbusters page 120 is on the white board. *On page one of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #4, the schematic of Louis' apartment makes a non-canon cameo once more on the white board. *On Idulnas and Ivo Shandor's Ghostbusters: The Board Game Character Cards, 5500 Central Park West is mentioned. Idulnas's Character Card (2015). Cryptozoic Entertainment- "Ghostbusters: The Board Game" (2015) (Character Card). Card reads: "After the defeat of Gozer by the Ghostbusters on the rooftop of the Shandor Building, Idulnas began his mission on our earthly place, which is to bring about a re-selection of the Destructor Form of Gozer." Ivo's Character Card (2015). Cryptozoic Entertainment- "Ghostbusters: The Board Game" (2015) (Character Card). Card reads: "As a human, Ivo Shandor was leader of the Cult of Gozer and the architect who designed the building at 55 Central Park West as a giant altar to the Sumerian God of Destruction." *In Ghostbusters International #3, on page 6, in panel 3, on the drawer cabinet Janine pulls from, the label starts with 2206 which was Dana's former apartment in the Shandor Building. *On page 1 panel 1 of Ghostbusters International #4, 2206 is on Janine's calculator. 2206 is a nod to Dana Barrett's apartment number in the first movie. *On page 52 of the revised edition of Ghosts From Our Past, the description of Erin Gilbert looking inside the refrigerator is a nod to when Dana Barrett saw the Temple of Gozer in the first movie and Peter Venkman's description of the junk food in it. *On page 20 of Ghostbusters International #10, in panels 2 and 4, obscured by the foliage, are 55 Central Park West and the 10 West 66th Street Apartments. *The Regular Cover of Ghostbusters: Funko Universe reenacts the scene of the Ghostbusters looking at the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man from 550 Central Park West. *The Retailer Exclusive Cover of Funko Universe features Dana's kitchen at 550 Central Park West. *The section of map on the Regular Cover of Ghostbusters 101 #4 references 550 Central Park West. *On page 18 of Ghostbusters 101 #6, the ninth image is from when the Ghostbusters shot the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man in the first movie. Abby Yates appeared in place of Ray. *On page 7 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2, the "room" recreates Dana's kitchen from the first movie as seen in Chapter 14: Welcome Aboard while Peter's outfit is based on the one he wore to his initial investigation in Chapter 10: Checking Out Dana and the entity takes on the form of Dana Barrett from the first montage in Chapter 14 in the first movie down to her chopping vegetables. Appearances Primary Canon *'Ghostbusters' **Chapter 06: Spook Central **Chapter 07: Fried Eggs & Zuul **Chapter 10: Checking Out Dana **Chapter 14: Welcome Aboard **Chapter 16: Dogs Drag Dana **Chapter 17: "Who Brought the Dog?" **Chapter 18: Terror on the Tavern **Chapter 19: Peter's Date with Zuul **Chapter 20: Keymaster **Chapter 21: Out of Biz **Chapter 23: Keeper Meets Master **Chapter 24: Biblical **Chapter 25: Working the Crowd **Chapter 26: Gozer **Chapter 27: Stay Puft Man **Chapter 28: Crossing Streams *'Ghostbusters: The Video Game' **Central Park Cemetery Level Secondary Canon *'IDW Comics' **"Displaced Aggression 4" **Volume One ***Issue #1 ***Issue #3 ***Issue #4 **Volume Two ***Issue #15 ****Flashback only ***Issue #19 ****Seen in Ray's memories **Ghostbusters Annual 2015 ***"Daydreams and Nightmares!" ****Dream only **Volume Three ***Ghostbusters International #10 **Ghostbusters 101 ***Ghostbusters 101 #3 ***Ghostbusters 101 #6 **Ghostbusters Crossing Over ***Issue #2 ****Recreation in mental plane *'Insight Editions' **Tobin's Spirit Guide ***Section V: Gozer ****Mentioned on Page 81.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.81). Paragraph reads: "Gozer ultimately manifested at the site of a temple built atop 55 Central Park West, where he was confronted by the Ghostbusters." ****Mentioned on Page 84.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.84). Paragraph reads: "To achieve this end, Idulnas captured Dr. Stantz---who was responsible for initially selecting Gozer's Stay Puft form---and took him to the rebuilt Gozerian temple atop 55 Central Park West." ****Mentioned on Page 87.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.87). Paragraph reads: "He designed many buildings but ultimately only built one: the apartment tower at 55 Central Park West, upon which he erected a temple to Gozer." *'IDW Comics' **Ghostbusters: Deviations *'Cryptozoic Entertainment' **Ghostbusters: The Board Game ***Researching Spook Central Campaign, Scenario #1 ****Mentioned ***Researching Spook Central Campaign, Scenario #3 ***Researching Spook Central Campaign, Scenario #4 References Gallery Overall Primary Canon vlcsnap-00074.png|The Shandor Building from Central Park GB1film2005chapter10sc001.png|The Shandor Building from neighboring building GB1film1999chapter25sc002.png|Gozer's arrival is imminent GB1film1999chapter28sc034.png|Crossing the Streams GB1film1999chapter28sc044.png|After Gozer is defeated GB1film1999chapter26sc074.png||Face of Shandor Building GB1film2005chapter23sc004.png|Face of Shandor Building GB1film1999chapter27sc027.png|Church near Shandor Building GB1film2005chapter06sc005.png|Front door GB1film2005chapter25sc041.png|Stairwell GB1film2005chapter06sc006.png|22nd Floor elevator GB1film2005chapter25sc042.png|22nd Floor stairwell access GB1film2005chapter06sc007.png|22nd Floor hallway vlcsnap-00077.png|Louis accosts Dana in the 22nd Floor hallway vlcsnap-00078.png|Party crasher in 22nd Floor hallway GB1film2005chapter06sc020.png|Dana's front door GB1film2005chapter10sc004.png|Dana's apartment DanasApartmentShandorBuildingDoorToLivingRoom01.jpg|Dana's apartment, doorway to living room vlcsnap-00063.png|Dana watches the Ghostbusters commercial GB1film2005chapter07sc011.png|Dana's kitchen entrance vlcsnap-00064 edited.PNG|The self-popping eggs! vlcsnap-00065 edited.PNG|Zuul attacks! vlcsnap-00068.png|The possessed Dana roars! vlcsnap-00070.png|Dana grins as the city is overrun by ghosts GB1film2005chapter21sc063.png|Dana's bedroom view GB1film1999chapter25sc017.png|Ghostbusters enter remains of Dana's apartment vlcsnap-00071.png|The Gatekeeper finds her Keymaster GB1film1999chapter25sc018.png|Secret stairs to roof GB1film2005chapter17sc005.png|Louis' apartment GB1film2005chapter17sc001.png|Louis' kitchen GB1film1999chapter17sc001.png|Louis' bedroom GB1film2005chapter06sc002.png|View from roof GB1film1999chapter27sc021.png|View from roof GB1film1999chapter25sc008.png|The supernatural antenna atop the Temple of Gozer GB1film1999chapter26sc066.png|The roof 55CentralParkWestRoof01.jpg|The altars atop Dana's building vlcsnap-00076.png|The altars atop Dana's building vlcsnap-00059.png|Dana awaits the coming of Gozer as Louis rests. Altar of Gozer.jpg|Dana and Louis, possessed by the Terror Dogs, raise their arms to begin opening Gozer's Temple vlcsnap-00072.png|The Temple of Gozer vlcsnap-00073.png|The coming of Gozer GB1film1999chapter26sc040.png|Gozer and the Terror Dogs stand in the Temple GB1film1999chapter28sc045.png|The roof after Ghostbusters cross the streams CentralParkWestTVG.jpg|Cameo in The Video Game with a new replacement rooftop Collages GB1 Dana Living Room Collage.png|A collage of two frames from Ghostbusters which have Dana removed from the scene to better show her living room. (Assembled by Paul Rudoff) Secondary Canon 55CentralParkWestIDWOngoing.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #1 55CentralParkWestIDW02.jpg|As seen in Volume 1 Issue #1 55CentralParkWestIDW3.jpg|As seen in Volume 1 Issue #3 55CentralParkWestIDW08.jpg|Roof seen in Volume 1 Issue #3 55CentralParkWestIDW09.jpg|Roof seen in Volume 1 Issue #3 55CentralParkWestUpshotIDWVol1Issue4.jpg|Up shot of Shandor Building in Volume 1 Issue #4 on page 1 55CentralParkWestIDW04.jpg|Stairwell seen in Volume 1 Issue #4 55CentralParkWestExplosionIDWVol1Issue4.jpg|Stay Puft explodes on Shandor Building and Central Park in Volume 1 Issue #4 on page 20 55CentralParkWestIDW10.jpg|Jim Silver's bathroom seen in Volume 1 Issue #1 55CentralParkWestIDW05.jpg|22nd Floor seen in Volume 1 Issue #4 55CentralParkWestIDW06.jpg|Room 2206 seen in Volume 1 Issue #4 55CentralParkWestIDW07.jpg|Room 2206 seen in Volume 1 Issue #4 55CentralParkWestGozerianCodexTunguskaIDWV2Issue11.jpg|Reference in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #11 DanasApartmentIDWOngoing09.jpg|Reference to in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #14 55CentralParkWestTMNTGB3.jpg|Layout of Louis' apartment seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #3 DanasApartmentFirstMovieIDWAnnual01.jpg|Dana's bedroom in the dream seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2015 TempleOfGozerDeviations01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Deviations 2206013335ReadingsIDWVol3Issue3.jpg|Non-canon reference seen in Ghostbusters International #3 55CentralParkWestIDWInternational01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #10 55CentralParkWestIDWFunkoUniverse01.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters: Funko Universe Regular Cover 55CentralParkWestIDWFunkoUniverse02.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters: Funko Universe Retailer Exclusive Cover IDW101Issue4RegCoverMap.jpg|Referenced on Ghostbusters 101 #4 Regular Cover TavernOnTheGreenNaturalHistoryMuseumIDW101Issue4RegCover.jpg|Referenced on Ghostbusters 101 #4 Regular Cover StayPuftManIDW101Issue6.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #6 DanasApartmentShandorIDWCrossing01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2 DanasApartmentShandorIDWCrossing02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2 Non Canon 55_Central_Park_West_(Ghostbusters_Building)_by_David_Shankbone.jpg|This is a photo of the real build they used to make the Spook Central Building. (Image is from Wikipedia, and was taken by David Shankbone.) 55CentralParkWestMGBp42to43.jpg|John DeCuir's blueprints for set, seen in Making Ghostbusters p. 42-43 FriedEggsAndZuulMGBp48.jpg|Special effects foreman Joe Day adjusts Chuck Gaspar's self-frying egg mechanism in Dana's kitchen, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.48 55CentralParkWestProduction01.jpg|John DeCuir rendering, seen in Making Ghostbusters p. 57 55CentralParkWestProduction02.jpg|Aerial view taken, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.58 55CentralParkWestProduction03.jpg|Ground level view taken, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.59 55CentralParkWestProduction04.jpg|Matthew Yuricich prepares matte paintings, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.59 55CentralParkWestProduction05.jpg|15 foot miniature, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.59 55CentralParkWestProduction06.jpg|Nick Seldon adds painted details to a section, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.59 55CentralParkWest99SFXTeamFeaturette01.jpg|Construction, seen during SFX Team Featurette 55CentralParkWest99SFXTeamFeaturette02.jpg|Michelle Moen roughs out 55 Central Park West, seen during SFX Team Featurette 55CentralParkWestProduction07.jpg|Michelle Moen roughs out 55 Central Park West matte painting, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.107 55CentralParkWestProduction08.jpg|Shooting of Terror Dogs' emergence amid a simulated electrical storm, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.110 55CentralParkWestProduction09.jpg|Stagehands make adjustments to Terror Dog mechanical claw emerging from statue, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.110 55CentralParkWestProduction10.jpg|Ivan Reitman coaches Sigourney Weaver during Zuul's arms assault, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.113 55CentralParkWestProduction11.jpg|Original set up of arms assault - three puppeteers and Sigourney on a rotating platform, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.113 LouisApartmentRoughLayoutMGBp120.jpg|John Bruno's rough layout of Louis' apartment, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.120 55CentralParkWestProduction12.jpg|Ivan Reitman directing Rick Moranis as apartment is trashed, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.120 55CentralParkWestProduction13.jpg|Ivan Retiman coaches Terror Dog in corridor, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.120 55CentralParkWestProduction14.jpg|Chuck Gaspar and team adjust levitation rig on Sigourney Weaver, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.128 55CentralParkWestProduction15.jpg|Chuck Gaspar and team adjust levitation rig on Sigourney Weaver, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.128 55CentralParkWestProduction16.jpg|Set of Dana's apartment balcony after it is blasted, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.147 55CentralParkWestMGBp163Columbia01.jpg|Exterior, Columbia Ranch, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.163 55CentralParkWestMGBp163Columbia02.jpg|Exterior, Columbia Ranch, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.163 55CentralParkWestMGBp163NewYork01.jpg|Exterior, New York, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.163 55CentralParkWestMGBp163NewYork02.jpg|Exterior, New York, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.163 55CentralParkWestProduction17.jpg|A Matthew Yuricich matte painting of the apartment building, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.164 55CentralParkWestProduction18.jpg|Ghostbusters peering out Dana's blown away wall on a sound stage, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.164 55CentralParkWestMGBBackCover.jpg|Harold Ramis, Bill Murray, Dan Aykroyd, and Ivan Reitman outside 55 Central Park West, seen on Making Ghostbusters back cover CrossingStreamsLastScene01MGBp202.jpg|Hand-held cameras capture Ghostbusters and Dana emerging from building at the end, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.202 Category:GB1 Locations Category:Locations Category:Cult of Gozer Category:GB:TVG Locations Category:IDW Locations Category:GB:TBG Locations